Goku Goes to Republic City
by Blue and Black Trident
Summary: Goku embarks on an adventure to the world of Korra. There he meets a slew of new friends and enemies. Will there even be a challenge to the great warrior, or will a new threat appear to challenge him? Who knows? All Goku cares about is eating food and making friends.


**Goku Goes to Republic City**

"Absolutely not!" she said.

"Come on Chi-Chi. It's not like it's going to hurt anything, and I'm sure Goten would want to as well."

"Goku, you've said that for the past week, but you haven't accomplished a single thing. I want you to go out there and get going! You have a family to provide for, and if you haven't noticed, training isn't going to pay the bills!"

Chi-Chi's face was red hot with anger. Goku had been neglecting to do his household duties and she wasn't going to have any of it. Goku managed to see this on his wife's face and knew there was no getting around her when she was angry. "But mayb-"

"No way and that is final!" said Chi-Chi.

"Uh, fine." Goku closed in eyes in defeat and submitted to her whim.

After their little bout, Goku decided perhaps that Chi-Chi may have a point. He scanned around the little kitchen they had. He noticed the lack of food, which was generally lying around on a regular basis. This was really bothering considering the amount of food Goku consumed on a daily basis. With his sharp saiyan eyes he noticed every detail, every nook and cranny that was in the kitchen. "Man, Chi-Chi really keeps up the house around here. No wonder she just thinks I'm lazy." He took his time to look over everything before his stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm starving." He opened the fridge and to his utter disappointment, it was empty. "Uhhhhh, maybe I should really start on my work."

Then a thought entered Goku's mind. "That's it!"

Goku sped through the house and ran out the door as fast as he could. When he reached outside, a bright white aura enveloped his body and he took off in the air.

"Where do you think you are going!?

"Don't worry Chi-Chi I'll explain later. See ya!"

"Goku you come back here right this instant!" All she could see was a white blur going off into the distance. "I swear that man never changes." A smile started to form on her face and she crossed her shoulders. "But I guess that is why I married him."

…

 ** _BOOM!_**

A large explosion echoed through the streets of West City, no doubt coming from none other but Capsule Corp.

The main back door opened and a short grey haired boy and a blue haired woman sprinted out.

"What on Earth was that explosion?" Bulma said.

The duo were horrified seeing all the rubble scattered around the yard.

"Dad, are you all right?" The grey haired boy's body began to shake as his thoughts feared the worst. The rubble started to move and Vegeta slowly unearthed himself from the pile of metal and machinery. A look of annoyance could be seen on the Saiyan Princes' face. "Damnit! Why does that woman make her machines so fragile?" he said to no-one in particular.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and was glaring daggers at him. "Haven't I told you before that my machines can only take so much before they break?

"Well why don't you make them better, or is that too hard for you?"

"Vegeta that is the fifth gravity chamber you have broken in the past month! Money doesn't grow on trees you know."

"Humph, didn't you do an experiment that made Zeni grow on trees? So I am right when I say that statement is false." Vegeta gave Bulma his usual arrogant, snide and rude attitude.

She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and let it escape with a quick sigh. "That is beside the point Vegeta. I am not a slave. I shouldn't be obligated to make you a new toy when you break it.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I know. Why don't you go do something productive with yourself and stop just working out and sitting at home? Get a job, go find some friends, or do something else because you are driving me nuts!" Bulma gave Vegeta the cold shoulder and walked off. "C'mon trunks your dad has some cleaning up to do."

Vegeta used his Ki to disintegrate the metal chunks. He really needed to blow off some steam, and what better way than to destroy something. "Why does she make me do it? I am the Prince of all Saiyans. The prince of all Saiyans does not do the commoners work. Hmph. Whatever. It's not like it matters anyway."

In the midst of him getting rid of the wrecked training chamber, Vegeta felt a presence closing in on his positon. "It seems like Kakarot wants something, perhaps a fight. The energy got closer until it finally felt like it was right on top of him. He looked up into the sky, putting a hand up to block out the sun. He saw Goku waving down at him, giving him that smile which he was famous for.

"Hey Vegeta!"

Goku was far too high up. Vegeta could hardly make out what he was saying.

"You idiot, why don't you just come down here so I can talk to you without having to yell!?

Goku floated there for a moment more.

"That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that?"

Vegeta face palmed. "I am surrounded by incompetence."

Instead of flying down, Goku instant transmitted right in fron of him. "Hey Vegeta, what's going on? Vegeta tried his best to hide being startled. Goku noticed and scratched the back of his head whilst giving a big grin.

"What exactly do you need Kakarot, a battle perhaps?" Vegeta was hoping his rival was here to have a fight.

"No actually, I came to see Bulma."

Vegeta mentally cursed when he heard this.

"Then what exactly are you here for?"

"I was going to talk to Bulma and see if she had a spare Dragon Radar lying around. I am sure she has one somewhere. With all the things she has it's probably hard to keep track. What's that pile of rubble?"

"None of your concern, that's what that is!

"Geese, alright I'll just go then." Goku could hear Vegeta mumbling in the background.

Goku inspected the big yellow building in front of him. From its huge presence to that giant logo on the front. Goku never got tired of seeing the building and its grandeur. He walked up to the door and pressed the button to open it. When he did he noticed bright blue hair in front of him.

"So you're not even going to finish cleaning up are you!"

Goku was frightened from the loudness of her voice and fell back out of fear. She stood there for a moment and it finally registered that it was not her husband, but her childhood friend, Goku. Oh "Goku I am sooo sorry."

Goku just brushed it off. "It's fine, I am just glad you didn't hit me."

"So what are you doing here Goku? I haven't seen you since the tournament."

Goku looked over at Bulma for a minute, she seemed very unkempt. Her hair was messy and has random hairs standing out of it, her lab coat was covered with grease and grim, and she just seemed very tired. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you had a spare Dragon Radar on hand."

"Yeah, I should actually." Bulma reached in her dirty lab coat and pulled out the radar. "Here you go." Goku was pleased he was able to get the radar so easily. There was however a question he wanted to ask.

"Bulma, why do you look so dirty?"

Bulma looked at her lab coat and blushed from embarrassment. "I have just been busy lately inventing new products for Capsule Corp. It's really hard to do that while looking after a child and him." Bulma looked past Goku and gave Vegeta 'the look'. He merely shrugged it off and started working again.

"Sounds pretty difficult."

"It is, but it's what I enjoy doing."

"Well anyways I better head off."

"Alright bye Goku."

"Bye Bulma, Bye Vegeta."

"Oh why don't you just fu-waaap!"

Vegeta's face lay on the ground while Bulma waved Goku off. Goku lifted from the ground and went off in a white trail of aura.

"I better start looking for the Dragon Balls. And I think I know where to start."

…

"Mom, do you know when Dad is going to be home?"

"No honey, knowing him, your father could be gone for a while.

 ** _Knock, Knock, Knock._**

"Speak of the devil."

"Hey honey. I collected all of the Dragon Balls."

"That's great dear, but how do you plan on making us money?"

"W-Well that's just it. Since the dragon gives you two wishes I am going to wish for money and I am going to make a wish to fight a strong opponent."

Chi-Chi stood there for a moment and thought about it.

"I guess it would be alright, but you better make sure not to be gone too long. I don't need to wait another seven years for you to come back."

"I promise."

Goku gathered the Dragon Balls and was ready to Summon Shenron.

"Arise Shenron!"

A bright yellow light started to emanate from the Dragon Balls. The sky began to turn dark. The light turned brighter and a dragon like form began to spring forth. The light dimmed and in its place was the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

"Why have you summoned me?

"Shenron, I have two wishes to grant."

"Speak your wish and they shall be granted."

Goku thought about the first wish he wanted to make.

"First, I wish our family had a lot of money."

Your wish can be granted. Shenron's eyes began to glow red. In an instant bags of money were instantly behind Chi-Chi.

"You made good of your promise. I guess you can go on an adventure now, just make sure you are not gone too long." Goku looked at Chi-Chi and smiled. "I'll be back very soon. Don't worry. Shenron, I wish I could find strong fighters."

"Your wish will now be granted, farewell." His eyes began glowing again. In an instant Goku vanished and the Dragon Balls scattered around the Earth. "I wonder what new things he'll see? Who cares, I'm rich now. Who am I kidding? I still care."

 **A/N: Sorry if some of you were confused why my story was reposted. As I said earlier in the first rendition of my story, it was possibly going to be a prototype. Well I received help from a writer named Ninja Zero. He is very experienced and he helped me do some corrections. I highly endorse his work and I would go check out the story he wrote because it is very good. I looked at all of the views and I was astounded by the amount of people who actually looked at it. I hope this re-vamp is much better and is much easier to get into. Thank you for supporting me**

 **-narrowjello38**


End file.
